Dia de Copa
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Um repórter, um turista, um vendedor de cachorroquente, um segurança, um jogador de futebol e um torcedor. No q isso pode dar? Fanfic de Copa do Mundo. Yaoi, 3 e 4, 1 e 2, 13 e 5 oneshot, AU.


Dia de Copa 

..f..u..t..e..b..o..l..

Estádio de Futebol

Agitava os pompons freneticamente:

- Nããooo! "levou as mãos à cabeça" Passa essa bola certo, seu imbecil! Vai, vai! (...) Não, não! Presta atenção nessa porcaria de bola, caramba! "gritando para os jogadores"

- Ô amigo, será que dá pra parar de berrar no meu ouvido? "o homem do banco da frente volta-se para ele"

- Hã...? "encarando o homem já de idade e gorducho" Foi mal aí!... Não, não chuta tão alto! "voltando a gritar"

- Uf... "o homem suspira, voltando-se, conformado, para o campo de futebol"

Fora do estádio

- Mas... Sei, sei... Senhor, eu paguei esses ingres... Não, não... Sim, eu comprei esses ingressos há meses... "ao celular" Não, não... Cambista? Não, não comprei de um cambista... Oras, e eu é que sei como meu ingresso é invalido? "passa a mão na testa" Olhe, meu senhor, eu tenho um passaporte para todos os jogos, então faça alguma coisa! (...) Não, eu sei que o trabalho do senhor é estafante... O que? Senhor, não precisa me chamar de riquinho mimado (...) Assim o senhor está me ofendendo... O que? S-senhor, acalme-se, por favor... Ora, eu não tenho culpa que a sua mulher te deixou (...) Quero dizer, ela com certeza deve estar sofrendo também... Não, eu não estou desejando que a sua ex-mulher sofra! Senhor... Senhor! "arqueando as sobrancelhas" Oh! (...) "olhando o visor do celular" Desligou...

Fora do estádio

- Ótimo, agora tenho de vir aqui cobrir essa copa... "falando sozinho, com ironia" Catherine sabe que detesto aviões. Af... "suspiro"

Assusta-se, desviando de uma mão que ia na direção de sua cara.

O loiro se espanta com a presença que sentiu ao seu lado, enquanto erguia as mãos aos céus, perguntando como isso sempre acontecia com ele. Arregala os olhos:

- Eu... Eu o acertei?

- Não, não foi nada. "recuperando-se e levando uma mão ao rosto, a garantir que nenhum mal lhe fora feito"

- Oh... Eu sinto muito, não queria te acertar...

- Tudo bem. "coçando o queixo"

- Hmm... "indeciso" Ok... Menos mal... A... Até. "saindo de lá"

Volta-se para o loiro, de costas para si, que acabara de ir embora. _Que pedacinho de mal caminho_, pensa, retomando o trajeto. Vai até a bilheteria:

- Com licença. "espera a mocinha encará-lo" Oi, eu sou da imprensa, tenho passagem livre.

- Sei... "voltando os olhos para a lixa com quem retocava as unhas cor-de-rosa" Então o que tá fazendo aqui? Pode ir lá pra entrada VIP.

- !

_Que mocinha irritante!_

- Não encontro meu passaporte e minha equipe ainda não chegou. "explicou-se"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha cínica:

- Ah, já entendi... Tá querendo ver o jogo de graça, né, espertinho? "fechou a cara" Tá achando que eu sou otária, é?

- ! Claro que não! Olha, eu...

- Meu filho, eu não vou cair na sua! Hoje tá sendo o dia, viu... Já não bastava aquele loirinho com o bilhete inválido? Esses marmanjos não tem mais o que fazer "pensando alto" E eu aqui, nessa cabine, enquanto o Milliardo tá curtindo o jogo lá no bar...

_Ele que nem tente me trair, aquele sem-vergonha!_, pensa, fazendo uma careta maior ainda.

Ele arqueia as sobrancelhas. Realmente irritante!

- Se quiser ligar para a central...

_Não, melhor não. Catherine já está brava o suficiente comigo, é melhor não dar mais motivos a ela..._ ele desiste da idéia, tentando outro artifício:

- Olha, eu tenho que cobrir esse jogo, é muito importante pra mim, você sabe? "apoiando o cotovelo no balcão e se aproximando dela" Mas, depois eu estou livre... quem sabe você não poderia liberar aí pra mim e, mais tarde, a gente não pode marcar alguma coisa, hein? "jogando charme"

Ela se afasta bruscamente, irritada:

- Tá pensando o que, hein? Só porque é bonitão acha que pode conquistar qualquer uma! Pois eu não sou assim, não, moço! Eu sou uma mulher de respeito. E saia já se não quer que eu chame os seguranças. "ameaçando"

Olha, sobressaltado, para a moça de cabelos castanhos. Que estressadinha! Bufa, insatisfeito, e sai a passos contrariados de lá. _Era só isso que me faltava hoje..._

Rua da frente do estádio

- Não, espera, com pouca mostarda! Não, não, pensando bem, pode pôr, vai...

Olhou para o cliente e, já de 'saco-cheio', voltou-se para o cachorro-quente que preparava. Pegou o tubo de mostarda, apertando-o sobre o lanche, até que...

- Não, não, espera de novo. Er... Num capricha muito, não, na mostarda.

- Uf. "suspiro" Tsc.

Segura a mostarda antes de derramá-la na salchicha, apertando com menor intensidade o tubo e colocando uma quantia moderada. Estranhou ao não ser interrompido; deu uma olhada de rabo-de-olho no rapaz e o encontrou pensativo. Pegou, então, o catchup e, no que ia colocá-lo no cachorro-quente, ouviu:

- Não, eu não quero catchup.

- Hun.

Guarda o catchup.

- Erm... "olha indeciso para o vendedor chinês" O senhor acha que ficaria muito ruim sem catchup?

_Arg..._ Prende o ar dentro de si, tentando se controlar. Ah, um dia seria ele que estaria no lugar daqueles metidos, assistindo a um jogo de mundial!

No campo de futebol

Parou de correr, dando saltinhos para brecar. Nem adiantava mais, a bola já havia sido lançada para outro jogador. Mirou a arquibancada, aquele torcedor de cabelo trançado ainda estava gesticulando para ele.

Apertou os punhos, tinha certeza que o trançado bradava com ele desde o início do jogo. Aqueles torcedores! Tinha uma raiva deles, se achavam que poderiam fazer melhor, o que estavam fazendo sentados lá e não jogando o jogo!

Resolveu ignorar a imagem do torcedor moreno e voltou a correr pelo campo.

..f..u..t..e..b..o..l..

Fora do estádio

Caminhava em direção da calçada, arrancando seu celular, o "tijolão", como ele mesmo batizara, do bolso. Enquanto resmungava, discou para a sua assistente.

- Mariemeia? Que diachos vocês estão fazendo que ainda não chegaram? (...) (...) Eu não acredito nisso! (...) Então, dê logo um jeito! "irrita-se, desligando o celular "

Guarda o aparelho de volta, no que vê aquele loirinho com quem topara, parado ao meio-fio. _Bem... já que não tenho o que fazer por enquanto... Acho que não custa nada tentar..._, pensa, sorrindo com a idéia.

Aproxima-se do louro, que parecia meio nervoso, e pára ao seu lado:

- Problemas com o ingresso? "puxando conversa"

- O que...? "voltando-se para o homem ao seu lado" Como sabe disso? "arqueando as sobrancelhas"

_Que gracinha...!_, o moreno admira-se com o jeitinho doce do outro homem.

- A moça da cabine me falou.

- Ah... "entendendo"

- E então...? Não consegue entrar?

- Ts... "suspirando" Comprei um passaporte para todos os jogos assim que eles foram liberados para a venda. Mas, aparentemente, há algo errado com ele.

- Fiii! "assobio" Acho que você vai levar um belo dum prejuízo!

- Ah! "soltando um muxoxo" Pior que é, tinha até reservado um hotel, tirado férias da empresa...

- Nossa, que brabo, né? Porque não tenta conversar com os organizadores? Eles devem ter uma explicação, talvez possam te ajudar... _Claro, é óbvio que você é 'da nobreza', tenho certeza que conseguirá ver os jogos num estalar de dedos._

- Eu espero que sim. Sou Quatre Winner. "esticando a sua mão"

_O filho do magnata das empresas Winner_, lembrou-se do nome mundialmente conhecido.

- Prazer, Trowa Barton. "apertando a mão menor" Sou jornalista do EA!Notícias e vim cobrir a copa.

Quatre olhou-o interessado:

- Trowa Barton, o dos casos policiais? "admirado"

- Hehe, é, 'o dos casos policiais'.

- Ah! "percebendo como tinha agido, suas bochechas ficam coradas" E-eu, perdão, é que eu sempre leio seus artigos.

- Sei... "sorrindo contente" Você não tem muito cara de quem lê esse tipo de matéria, se me permite dizer.

- Oras, mas eu gosto muito de como aqueles casos escabrosos são desvendados. É empolgante ir seguindo as pistas até a conclusão final, e você escreve muito bem. Além de quê, também acompanho suas matérias da TV.

_Apesar que, na TV, eu só o vejo mesmo porque ele é muito lindo..._, confessa, mentalmente, o quanto achava aquele repórter belo.

- Obrigado. "sorri" Pois é, mas como nem sempre há grandes enigmas a serem resolvidos, muitas vezes tenho que cobrir outras áreas... Como agora. E, como se isso não bastasse, ainda tenho de cobrir a copa para o jornal, além de para a TV.

- Ah, mas, bem, pelo menos poderá assistir aos jogos. "sorrindo gentilmente"

- É, você está certo. "retribuindo com um sorriso iluminado"

O louro sorriu mais uma vez.

- Porém, minha equipe não chegou ainda. Hoje de manhã um carro bateu levemente na nossa locação, quando saíamos do hotel, e afetou alguns aparelhos. Pelo que minha assistente acabou de me dizer, o problema não poderá ser resolvido até antes do meio dia. Af... "suspiro"

- Mas aí o jogo já estará no fim...

- Sim, é verdade. Eles vão tentar alugar equipamentos novos, quem sabe assim nós conseguimos pegar, pelo menos, o segundo tempo.

- Mas... E por que você não cobre o jogo enquanto isso...? Digo, pode ir fazendo algumas anotações com base na partida...

- Ah, hehe! "levando a mão à nuca" É que eu perdi meu passaporte e tenho a 'leve impressão' de que meu crachá da Imprensa não servirá de muita coisa.

- Acho que estamos na mesma, então. "sorri"

- Creio que sim. "sorrindo" E você, o que faz aqui?

- Esperava por um táxi para voltar ao hotel, mas parece que a cidade parou para assistir à partida.

- Uhn... Bom, já que é assim, não gostaria de ir tomar um café comigo? Vi um lugarzinho aconchegante há uma quadra daqui aberto.

Quatre pareceu ficar em dúvida, obrigando Trowa a torcer para que aquele 'anjinho' aceitasse seu convite. _Será que eu deveria...? Mal o conheço... Mas... E agora?_, afligia-se o loiro.

- Tu... Tudo bem, então. Eu... Aceito ir tomar o café. "decidiu-se, por fim, sorrindo ternamente"

O moreno sorriu novamente, bendita hora em que sua equipe se atrasara, literalmente!

Estádio de futebol

- Não é possível! Pare de chutar essa bola como uma garotinha! Uhh "vaiando"

Mais um passe mal-feito. Roubo de bola.

- Ohhh! "levando as mãos à cabeça" Que porcaria é essa! Eu não gastei meu dinheiro pra ver esse joguinho de merda! "colocando as mãos ao lado da boca" Ôôô! Ô, técnico, tira esse camisa 10 daí! Ele não tá jogando nada!

No campo de futebol

Olhou, irritadamente, para o trançado que não calava a boca. E o maldito ainda sentara-se próximo ao campo. Ou seja, seus berros e gestos de fanatismo eram bem perceptíveis aos jogadores; isto é, percebiam que ele 'brigava' com o time, mas não podiam ouvi-lo.

Todavia, o que mais irritou o jogador japonês foram os gestos que ele fazia para a SUA PESSOA. Tinha certeza que era para si, pois o outro até fazia sinais com as mãos indicando o número "10", e, logo em seguida, atirava-se a vaiar os jogadores.

Nessa hora os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, e ele não perdeu tempo em mostrar uma carranca para o trançado. A princípio, o torcedor arqueou as sobrancelhas, arregalando os olhos, para, então, mostrar-lhe um nada educado dedo do meio.

Abriu a boca, prestes a "perder a cabeça", mas, para a sua sorte, antes que avançasse sobre a arquibancada e agarrasse aquele homem pelo colarinho, o artilheiro de seu time passou do seu lado, chamando-o:

- Yui, preste mais atenção na bola e não nos torcedores!

Heero respirou fundo, engolindo a raiva e correndo atrás do time adversário.

Frente do estádio

O segurança andava rumo à primeira curva do estádio, indo verificar se estava tudo bem. Deixara os outros dois que faziam cobertura daquela parte do local vigiando a entrada do portão 3, e ia sozinho confiscar os arredores.

Já alcançava a vista da curva quando se deparou com dois garotos, um com os fios tingidos de lilás e o outro, de verde-limão, pichando o muro do estádio.

- Ei, vocês! "gritou-lhes"

Porém, assim que os garotos viram o guarda, dispararam a correr rua à fora. Deu uma rápida olhada no muro, vendo como ele estava sujo de spray colorido, e pôs-se atrás dos baderneiros.

Eles iam tão rápido que mal tiveram tempo de desviar de uma barraquinha de cachorro-quente quando dobraram o quarteirão.

Rua da frente do estádio

Ele não viu direito o que o acertou. Quando foi se recuperar, já estava caído no chão, seu avental branco agora completamente manchado de molho de tomate e com algumas batatas palhas grudadas em si.

Contudo, o desastre maior era o seu carrinho, que tombara na calçada, quase que encima dele.

Dois moleques, que também estavam caídos, levantaram-se rapidamente, meio atordoados, e puseram-se a correr.

Wu Fei os imitou, levantando-se, com a intenção de dar umas bordoadas naquelas pestes. Todavia, ele realmente tinha tirado o dia para tudo, TUDINHO, dar errado. Pois um guarda, que também vinha em alta velocidade, não conseguiu brecar a ponto de não pisar na batata e molho espalhados pelo chão e cair em cima dele, derrubando-o pela segunda vez naquela manhã.

No campo de futebol

Fúria total. Se existia um limite para a sua paciência, aquele era ele!

- EU. VOU. MATÁ-LO. – rangeu, caminhando em direção da arquibancada.

- Eeii! Acalme-se, Heero. "agarrando-o pelo braço e correndo com ele de volta ao jogo" É só um torcedor. Dos bonitos, eu devo admitir "piscou um olho para ele"

- Muu, me solte. "frio" Eu vou acabar com aquele trançado.

- Não diga bobagens, homem. Aliás, se quer calá-lo, jogue o melhor que puder, assim ele não terá do que reclamar.

O capitão do time aconselhou, pois era óbvio a quem se dirigiam as ofensas do moreno trançado. E Heero resolveu seguir a idéia, realmente era o que faria, o faria engolir cada ofensa que lhe soltara.

Lançou uma última olhada para o torcedor, vendo que dois torcedores, cujos lugares eram bem atrás dele, o tiravam de cima do banco à força, sentando-o novamente. Claro, isso não impediu que seu "show" continuasse...

Cafeteria à três quadras do estádio

- Diga-me mais... "sorriu docemente, pegando a mão rosada entre a suas"

As maçãs do louro se avermelharam, mas ele não retirou sua mão dali. Sorte deles que só haviam mesmo as balconistas, já que a grande maioria das pessoas estava vendo o jogo, ou em casa, ou ao vivo, na cafeteria. Ou, então, o clima romântico que pairava entre eles correria sério risco de ser destruído.

Rua da frente do estádio

- Que droga! Por que essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo! Injustiça! "bradava o chinês, enquanto o outro o ajudava a se levantar"

O guarda ficou meio constrangido, coçando a nuca:

- Perdão, foi um acidente. Eu estava perseguindo dois encrenqueiros e...

_Os moleques!_, lembrou-se de sua perseguição e, apressado, já foi tentando se afastar.

- Perdão, tenho que ir atrás deles! "desculpou-se, empurrando o chinês para o lado"

E saiu correndo atrás deles. Wu Fei arregalou os olhos, sentindo uma forte cólera invadi-lo.

- O que! Se você acham que podem destruir meu emprego e ir embora assim, estão muito enganados! "gritou para o trio, que ia longe"

Tomou uma bisnaga de pão nas mãos e, raivoso, entrou na corrida também.

No estádio de futebol

Abriu a boca, pasmo. Não podia crer que aquele camisa número 10 tinha melhorado tanto em tão pouco tempo. Ele simplesmente fizera um gol espetacular, e recebia, nesse instante, admiração e aplausos de toda a torcida.

Fechou a boca, apertando os lábios e os olhos. Antes queria que aquele jogador fizesse um bom jogo, já que não estava indo lá essas coisas, mas, agora, ele já não estava mais tão certo assim do que queria.

Na verdade, tinha comprado briga com o jogador Yui e não aceitaria ser humilhado de tal maneira. Num ímpeto, levantou-se, cerrando os punhos.

Do campo, aquele irritante jogador lançou-lhe um sorriso de convencido e desafiador. Duo só irritou-se mais com essa atitude, porém, o homem do assento detrás resmungou:

- Ô, amigo, faça o favor de se controlar. "reclamou, pondo as mãos em seu ombro e sentando-o novamente"

Sentou-se, contrariado, não queria arrumar confusão. Contudo, ainda conseguiria arrancar aquele sorriso orgulhoso do camisa 10. De alguma maneira, mas conseguiria.

Beco há algumas quadras do estádio

- Ouch! "gemeu, levando as mãos à cabeça"

Wu Fei girou a bisnaga, ou o que restou dela, no ar, pronto para acertar-lhe outra, quando o guarda moreno girou o corpo e, num movimento rápido, agarrou seu pulso no ar.

- Você... "começou a ranger, parando em seguida"

Pretendia reclamar com o seu agressor, todavia, pôde reconhecer o chinês da barraca de cachorro-quente. Com toda a pressa, não havia prestado muito atenção nele, mas, ao tê-lo tão próximo a si, sentiu-se congelar.

Aquele chinês não era lindo, pelos deuses, ele era maravilhoso!

- Er, ahn... "gaguejando, sem saber o que fazer"

- Eu quero saber quem é que vai pagar pelo meu prejuízo! "gritando, revoltado" Só porque é autoridade acha que pode fazer qualquer coisa, é!

- Acho que você não está em posição de exigir algo. "insinuou, aproximando-se mais do vendedor"

_Arg!_, odiou ser menos forte que o segurança, tendo de se submeter a ele.

- Hei, não precisa ficar tão nervosinho... Acalme-se. "mudou o tom, ao ver, na face do menor, que ele temia ser abusado por ele" Não é isso o que você está pensando. "e, para comprovar o que dizia, soltou-o"

A dupla de malandros conseguira escapar, aproveitando-se da vantagem de distância entre eles para conseguir pular, sem problemas, o alto muro de um beco sem saída. Quando o guarda chegou ali, parou diante do muro, percebendo que não teria mais chance. E, nessa, foi pego, desprevenido, pelo irado chinês.

- Por acaso você é legal? "arqueando uma sobrancelha"

- Ora! "tentando controlar sua raiva" Claro que sou! Meus pais nasceram aqui!

- Uhn... Tudo bem, eu acredito.

Wu Fei abria a boca para contradize-lo, até que percebeu as palavras realmente ditas. Ele acreditava?

- Ah... Uhn.

Olhou melhor para o guarda, maior que si, com costas largas. Vendo bem, aquele homem era um verdadeiro "deus grego", escultural.

No vestiário

Saía do chuveiro, uma toalha amarrada à sua cintura, indo em direção ao armário que lhe fora cedido. _Finalmente em paz_, pensou, após ser o último a terminar o banho, posto que tivera de esperar por todas as congratulações de seus companheiros, já que se mostrara a revelação do jogo, no finalzinho dele. Graças a ele que seu time ganhara.

Ouviu passos descendo a escada que levava até o vestiário. Devia ser alguém de sua equipe que esquecera-se de alguma ali dentro, uma vez que todos os outros já haviam deixado o lugar.

- Ei, Heero, você tem uma visita.

- Que...? "voltando-se na direção de seu capitão"

Beco há algumas quadras do estádio

- Sabe, quanto à sua barraca, não precisa se preocupar. Tenho certeza que o comitê organizador fará algo a respeito.

- ... Sei. "descrente"

De repente estava ficando difícil de revidar, para Wu Fei.

- Se é assim, talvez eu possa cuidar pessoalmente do caso. "aproximando-se e enrolando os dedos no avental sujo"

- Erm...

- Posso te ajudar com ela, se você quiser. "sussurrando em seu ouvido sedutoramente"

O hálito quente em seu pescoço foi o suficiente para o chinês se render. E não conseguia entender o porquê disso, pois nunca em sua vida se entregara a um alguém que dessa forma como fazia hoje. No entanto, aquela sensação era forte o suficiente para faze-lo agir de um jeito tão contrário a si.

Houve um momento de silêncio e confusão e, a seguir, Treize segurou o rosto pontudo de Wu Fei numa mão, mirando-o nos olhos. E ambas as orbes encontraram-se inebriadas.

Num consentimento mudo, partiram para um beijo lento e delicado. Apesar de o chinês parecer todo estressadinho e agitado, Treize pensou que aquele era o ritmo perfeito para eles, o que ele sempre desejou para si.

No vestiário

Yui voltou-se para Muu, que descia os degraus vagarosamente, acompanhado de uma pessoa.

- Ele estava lá, tentando falar com o camisa 10... Pensei que você gostaria de recebê-lo. "revirou os olhos, indicando a pessoa que o seguia ao seu lado"

Heero mirou a figura trançada há poucos passos do capitão.

- Com licença, mas minha namorada me espera lá fora. "piscou, maroto, para o japonês, deixando o local"

Heero fechou o cenho, observando o torcedor trançado descendo os últimos degraus e reduzindo o espaço entre eles. Ah, que ódio sentia, finalmente teria sua chance de dar os murros que gostaria de ter-lhe dado durante a partida.

Duo torceu o rosto em uma careta, cerrando os punhos. Mal via a hora de dizer todos os desaforos que queria dizer para aquelezinho. Afinal, se tinha algo que queria, era tirar aquele ar superior do camisa 10.

Estavam prontos para "tirarem suas diferenças".

O trançado chegou mais perto, Heero avançou um passo. Ia ser agora que a desavença teria um fim, e cada um queria ser o vitorioso.

... Ao findar-se da distância, ficaram cara-a-cara por alguns míseros segundos, antes de Heero puxar o corpo de Duo para si, prensando-o contra os armários e avançando sobre aquela boca que lhe proferira tantas injúrias.

Duo agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, atacando sua boca com voracidade e se deliciando com cada pedacinho dela. Heero segurava sua cintura contra si com força, enfiando a outra mão por debaixo da camisa que o trançado usava, descendo para a calça.

É, nem sempre as coisas saem como o planejado.

Cafeteria à três quadras do estádio

Seus dedos foram soltando suavemente a camisa de Trowa, e ele próprio foi deslizando para longe, arrumando-se em sua cadeira. O moreno sorriu, passando dois dedos pelos lábios, os olhos fechando-se por alguns momentos. Por fim, abriu-os novamente, sorrindo para Quatre:

- Que delícia.

Imediatamente o loirinho corou, abaixando a cabeça. Que loucura, passara mais de duas horas na presença do repórter e, ainda por cima, o havia beijado mais de uma vez! Só podia estar louco. Louco ou apaixonado.

Trowa levou uma mão à sua face, retirando uma mexa que caía por sobre os seus olhos. Quatre sorriu encabulado, retribuindo ao doce sorriso do moreno.

- Acho que está na hora de irmos.

- Uhn. "abaixando a cabeça" Hunhun.

Outro sorriso de Trowa.

- Mas... "se aproximando e sussurrando sedutoramente" Por que não vai hoje à tarde no hotel em que estou hospedado?

- Ah...! E...

- Tudo bem, acho que estou forçando... Então, que tal irmos ao cinema? Não precisa ir pra minha casa, se não quiser.

- O-ok...

- Hmm. "sorrindo" Vamos indo? Faz uma boa hora que todos já deixaram o estádio.

- Claro... Só espero que você não tenha problemas com a sua matéria.

- Nhaa! Você mesmo viu quando a minha assistente me ligou para avisar que não conseguiram aparelhos alugados. Depois eu dou um jeitinho, não se preocupe.

- Tá, boa sorte. "sorri"

Frente da cafeteria

Trowa segurava a mão de Quatre, enquanto deixavam a cafeteria. Do lado direito vinha um homem vestido de segurança, enlaçando a cintura de um chinês que estava com os braços cruzados e parecia meio emburrado.

- Não se preocupe, Wu Fei. "sussurrou em seu ouvido" Mais tarde nós arrumamos sua barraquinha.

- Isso se ela ainda estiver lá.

Da frente vinha um homem de feições japonesas e, ao seu lado, caminhava despreocupado um jovem de cabelo longo e preso numa trança. Os dois traziam sorrisos sacanas e contentes, e estavam bem próximos.

- Ainda bem que dispensou aquele seu time de volta para a concentração. "murmurou junto de seu pescoço, provocante" Estamos quase chegando no estacionamento onde está o meu carro... Ainda temos muitas 'desavenças' para acertar.

Um sorriso de canto despontou no rosto de Heero. Realmente, aqueles lábios do trançado não serviam apenas para irrita-lo.

Quatre e Trowa preparam-se para atravessar a rua e, nessa hora, o caminho dos seis se cruzou. Os três casais trocaram um cumprimento mudo na rua deserta e, sem mais delongas, seguiram seus rumos.

Aquela copa prometia, e ainda era o seu primeiro dia de disputa.

..f..u..t..e..b..o..l..

_Legenda: _ - ..f..u..t..e..b..o..l.. : separação de cenas; - lugar: local onde a cena se passa; - ...: mudança de local; - "...": ações das personagens; 

- _frases em itálico_: pensamento das personagens.

Oláá! nn Eu prometi que ia fazer a fic, não prometi?XD Bom, mas eu a não a postei antes porque queria esperar o resultado final da Copa pra dizer... Aê, Itália! Tava torcendo por você! (na verdade não, mas tudo bem xD)

Só uma coisinha, apesar de eu não gostar de histórias "te conheci e dois segundos depois to te amassando", fazer uma surubada de vez em quando não tem problema, neh?X) De qualquer jeito, aki faço um aparte: os casais continuaram a se ver e se envolveram num romance bem longo, tá? Bom, que só fike claro que eu não determinei tempo e espaço, portanto, essa Copa da fic pod ter ocorrido há qualquer tempo futuro ou não, e em qualquer lugar.

É isso, grand beijo e... deixem reviews, please.

Até mais, xauxau

13/07/06


End file.
